You Forced My Hand
by shellbell33
Summary: From Raw 7/28/14 When Randy Orton gave Roman Reigns a beat down. He kept mentioning Roman stole his title shot and said you think you can steal from me boy. Yeah this had to be written out. Randy wanted more than just a beat down on Raw. He's going to show Roman that He was the top dog in the company for a reason. Warnings: Very Dark and Graphic.


**You Forced My Hand**

**Written by Shell**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any WWE superstars mentioned in this story. They Belong to WWE. Any other characters belong to me I write this as pure entertainment purposes only.

**Pairings: Dean/Seth/Roman and Non Con Randy/Roman.**

**Ratings: Mature Non Con.**

**Summary:** From Raw 7/28/14 When Randy Orton gave Roman Reigns a beat down. He kept mentioning Roman stole his title shot and said you think you can steal from me boy. Yeah this had to be written out. Randy wanted more than just a beat down on Raw. He's going to show Roman that He was the top dog in the company for a reason.

1/

* * *

Randy Orton was in heaven. He literally beat Roman Reigns to a pulp and it felt good. It felt good to touch him. To ram him into the steel steps not once but twice. It felt good to give him not one but two RKO's off the announcer's table. It felt good to have power over the man. To stand over him and watch Roman lay there like the bitch he is.

He wanted more. He wanted to make Roman pay for stealing his title shot from him. Hunter said as long as Roman was in the picture than he wouldn't have another title shot. This beat down was only the beginning. He's going to do so much more to Roman. He's going to break the boy in. An evil smile appeared on his lips. He's going to break the boy in more ways than one.

He rubbed his crotch. He was getting hard thinking about Roman on his back. He would looks so good between his legs. To push his cock into Roman's unwilling body made him hard. He wants to take so much from Roman. The power of forcing him into sex just drove him insane. He was going to take Roman to school starting tonight.

He headed for Roman's locker room. He knew that the Shield was no longer together. They had their own locker rooms now. It'll be much easier to fuck Roman while Dean and Seth aren't in the picture. He thought it was wonderful that Hunter made them split. It made things a lot easier now that Seth is with the Authority and Dean is off the deep end. It left Roman open for the taking.

And he will take Roman. He will take him hard tonight. He will make Roman scream in pain. He knew Roman wouldn't be in the best shape once he returned to his locker room. It'll make things a lot easier to take him down. If Roman took his title shot away. Then he'll take Roman's choice away. It was simple as that.

Randy entered Roman's locker room and lay in the darkness. Once Roman stripped down he'll make his move. Until then he had to be patient.

* * *

Roman ached. Every inch of his body hurt. His head hurt, his muscles hurt, his back hurts, He just hurts period. That douchebag Randy Orton ambushed him. He was able to push Orton back until Kane interfered. Then Orton attacked him. Sent him into the steel steps and into the barricades. He then gave him two RKO's on the announcer table. He was hurting. Thank god the trainers said nothing was too serious and he didn't sustain an injury. He would be sore for a couple of days.

He sighed. He was hoping to be with his lovers tonight at the hotel making out and having hot sex but not tonight. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and climb into bed and sleep tonight away. If Randy Orton think he's going to get away with the beat down tonight. He's dead wrong. He'll give Orton a beating of a lifetime. He didn't know what was worse. The beat down or the taunting. Sure he screwed Orton out of a title. He deserved it after all. Randy Orton's a selfish bastard as John Cena when it comes to title opportunities. Let some of the younger guys such as himself, Dean, Seth, Ziggler and others have the titles for a change. They worked their asses off to get to the main event to. This was the injustice they were fighting for.

He hoped that Dean and Seth can get on the same page. Dean and Seth forced him away from the storyline. Neither of them wanted their submissive getting caught up in their battle. They fought many times in NXT and FCW. They could handle the physical and emotional part of the story line. They knew Roman could not handle the emotional part of seeing them tear at each other like wild animals.

Roman ran his fingers through his hair as he entered the locker room. He wanted nothing more to get back to the hotel and sleep. He stripped his gloves off and tossed them into his gym back. He then unzipped his vest and put it the bag. He sat on the bench and unlaced his boots and tossed them as well. He finished stripping his socks and pants off until he was left in his underwear. He grinned as Dean said he really needed not to wear any. It'll just get in the way later on. Dean was always the horny one.

Roman stripped off his underwear and is now completely naked. He grabbed his body wash and shampoo. As soon as he's done he's going to head back to the hotel and wait for his lovers. He's had a long night and just wants to relax. He headed towards the shower not expecting anyone to be with him in the room until he felt his head connect to the wall and he started to slump to the ground stunned with what happen as pain started to set in.

"This isn't over yet boy. You cost me the title opportunity and now I'm going to take what I want from you."

Roman looked up and saw Randy Orton standing over him with this evil look in his face. This wasn't part of the script. He felt his heart beating faster as he scooted away from the man. "Look Orton, this isn't part of the script."

"I know. I'm making it part of the script now." Randy sneered at Roman. He grabbed Roman by the hair and dragged him towards the lockers. He slammed Roman's body into the lockers and licked his lips as Roman cried out as he slumped to the floor again.

Randy Felt his cock twitch at the sight of a bruised and naked Roman on the floor. Ripe for the taking. He did the damage earlier in front of the crowd and now it was time to inflict more damage inside the locker room. He'll make Roman pay for disobeying the Authority and Evolution.

Roman wasn't going to let this happen to him. He grabbed onto the wall and slowly got up. He was wobbly getting slammed into walls and lockers isn't helping his position at all. He was still dizzy from his head getting slammed into the wall. He tried to focus when he felt hands on him again sending him crashing into the wall again. He let out a yelp as he slid right back down.

Randy chuckled as Roman slid down from crashing into the wall again. He really was enjoying tis private beat down. He then preceded to kick Roman in the ribs over and over hearing the younger man cry out to stop.

Randy licked his lips as he watched Roman try to get up but fail. The boy was weak from the abuse he inflicted, now it was time to make his move. He went into a bag he brought with him and grabbed the duct tape and casually walked up to Roman. He yanked a strip off and wrapped it around Roman's wrists. The boy wasn't going to let that happen however.

"I don't fucking think so" Roman growled as he started to kick at Randy Orton. He won't let this bastard touch him. He'll fight tooth and nail before he allows that to happen.

"You don't have a choice boy." Randy growled as he kicked Roman right in the groin area. He laughed as he watched Roman double over in pain whimpering. He then proceeded to tape Roman's wrists together and then drag him to the showers. He put the tape on the shower wall and then forced Roman on his stomach. He licked his lips. "I'm going to enjoy this very much. I've been wanting to see how tight that ass is. Now I'm going to find out."

Roman's stomach just dropped. He felt the fear factor sky rocketed ten-fold. He was literally shaking knowing what was going to happen. He didn't think Randy would stoop this low just because he cost him a title shot. "Randy…please don't do this. This isn't right."

Randy stripped himself of his clothing and sneered at the young man on the floor. He grabbed Roman's hair and lifted him so he was on his knees, his ass sticking out in the air. "You don't have much of a choice boy. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll bleed."

Randy let go and watched as Roman's chest hit the tile. He grabbed Roman's hips and felt his cock twitch. He was going to fuck this boy. He was going to fuck him hard and he's going to enjoy this. He grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. He spread some lube on his hands and stroke his cock making sure it's nice and slick. He then spread Roman's cheeks apart and poured a generous amount in his crack.

"Don't Randy Please." Roman begged. "Don't do this."

Randy was on a high. Just hearing Roman beg him not to fuck him just made him that much harder. The power was intoxicating. He wanted more. He wanted to hear Roman scream. He wanted the high to never subside. He spread Roman's cheeks again and this time placed the head of his cock near that nice small pucker.

Roman's heart was beating faster. He tried begging with Randy not to rape him. But it fell on deaf ears. It was going to happen and Roman whimpered. He didn't want to be taken by someone who wasn't his dominates. What would Dean and Seth think? They'll think that he's a whore. That he allowed this to happen. That he was weak. He felt Randy's cock near his entrance and shut his eyes. "No Randy…..Don't….Please I can't…"

"Can't? Afraid of what your lovers would think of you. That you are a slut. Because that's what you are Roman. You are a cock slut. I'll make sure everyone knows that you wanted my cock in your ass." Randy laughed. He then didn't wait for Roman to reply as he pushed his hips forward shoving his cock hard into that unwilling body until heard Roman Cry out in pain.

"NO... Oh God NO!" Roman cried out as Randy shoved his cock into his tight channel. He felt his walls just tear at the force of Randy's thrust. The pain was immense as it started to course through his lower half.

"FUCK!" Randy cursed. He didn't think Roman would be this tight. Good lord he knew about Dean and Seth fucking him. But he never thought Roman would still be this tight. It felt so fucking good on how tight those walls were on his cock. It was like taking a virgin for the first time. He pulled out and then forced his cock back into that tight heat that was Roman Reigns.

Roman cried out as Randy pushed his cock back into his body. It hurt. He wasn't gentle at all. He didn't mind rough because of Dean and Seth but they took great precautions with his body. Randy was just ruthless. He tried pulling away from Randy but being tied up he couldn't get far and when he did Randy would just push deeper in his body. He felt tears gather in his eyes. He tried to be strong and just let Randy have him but the asshole was making sure he felt every thrust.

Randy was in heaven. He loved touching this boy. Hearing him cry out in pain when he began that ruthless thrusting. He would pull out and then shove his cock back in as hard as he could which earned a pain cry from his victim. He looked down as his hips smacked against that tan ass. He licked his lips as he saw blood on his cock. He moaned. God, the power he has over Roman was just too intoxicating. He grabbed Roman's hips and started another round of brutal thrusting. He wanted to mark Roman as his. He wanted Roman to always remember that he took him by force. That every time Dean and Seth would touch Roman in this way that Roman would be force to remember that it was Randy Fucking Orton that hurt him. That he wouldn't see Dean or Seth fucking him. But Randy Orton himself. He wanted to leave a lasting impression on Roman's mind and body.

"Fuck…Fuck…Fuck so fucking tight…So fucking good…" Randy grunted as he pushed his cock deeper and harder into that hot body beneath him. He was so greedy and wanted more and pushing more until he could feel his climax approaching.

"Oh god it hurts…stop…please stop…hurts too much" Roman grunted as his chest was forced to the tile once more. Randy was tearing his ass good. He could feel the blood running down his legs. His lower half was sore and in pain. His heart was hurting so bad. His pride was gone, shattered because of this man. He was humiliated beyond repair.

"Mmm…yes…Yes…YES" Randy Roared as he thrust one more time before releasing his load into Roman's body. He groaned as his cock twitched, throbbed as he unloaded ropes of cum into Roman's body.

Roman's eyes shut as he could feel Randy release his load into his body. His didn't think his humiliation could be any worse but feeling his rapists cum inside of him just made it that worse. He felt sick to his stomach. And the worst part is he was starting to get hard.

Randy continued to thrust into Roman as his climax was slowly dissipating. He collapsed onto Roman's back panting heavily. He licked his lips because he enjoyed that very much. But he wasn't done yet. He knew when Ambrose and Rollins would be back he had enough time to continue to humiliate Roman Reigns. He pulled his cock out of Roman's ass and licked his lips as he watched his semen mixed with blood drip from that delicious ass. He slapped the bruised ass before moving in front of Roman.

Roman's eyes were still closed. He didn't want to think that he was just raped. He just wanted to shut down and not think at all. He felt sick to his stomach that this happened. That he was assaulted physically and sexually. He just felt his whole world crumble away. He felt his head being tilted upwards and he dared not open his eyes.

"Open your eyes Roman…Or should I say my bitch." Randy growled.

Roman did no such thing. He couldn't stand to look at Randy Orton. He wanted to kill him.

"I said, Open your fucking eyes bitch!" Randy hissed as he slapped Roman's face hard.

Roman reeled from the slap as his eyes flew open and he looked at the cruel blue orbs of one crazy asshole Randy Orton.

Randy grinned as he saw true fear in those grey orbs. It was erotic to him. To see fear from someone so strong and powerful as Roman Reigns. He licked his lips. "I want you to suck my cock. I want you to suck the blood and semen off my cock. If you bite me once I swear I will rip your ass again. And if think you can ignore me and do it anyway. I wouldn't hesitate to fuck your lovers as well."

Roman eyes widen. Seriously, Orton got what he wanted and he still wanted more. The asshole. He had no choice. He had to do what Orton said. It wasn't about him anymore. Orton threatened his lovers. He couldn't let his lovers go through with what he just went through. He looked down in shame finding bile building in his stomach. He looked up at Orton and slowly opened his mouth.

"That's my good bitch. I knew you would see it my way." Randy taunted as he shoved his cock in Roman's mouth. "I want you to suck cum right outta me. And if you're a good boy I'll make sure the next round I'll be gentle with your ass."

Roman gagged as Orton just shoved his cock in his mouth. He could taste the metallic taste that was his blood. He could taste the nastiness that was Orton's semen. He hated it. He hated how Orton was making him feel. He hated that no one even heard his screams. He hated that no one came. He felt the tears fall as he started to suck Orton's cock. Or tried to suck his cock. Orton just kept thrusting his cock in his mouth. How the hell was he supposed to do what Orton wanted when all he was doing was fucking his mouth?

Randy moaned as he continued to thrust in Roman's mouth. Roman's lips were just so soft and just right for cock sucking. It was such a hot mouth he couldn't stand still. He held Roman's head tightly as he continue to fuck that wet mouth. He felt himself harden again and knew he'll cum again shortly. He watched and taunted Roman about having such a good mouth for sucking dick. He loved the fear that was increasing with each thrust he made. He can't wait to cover this boy with his seed. Oh that will be so much fun.

"Fuck...Damn…shit…not going to last long. You see boy. You see your hot fucking mouth is doing to my cock. Not in your fucking mouth for more than six minutes and I'm going to get ready to blow my load into that willing mouth. I want you to swallow every drop boy." Randy grunted as he continue to thrust his hips.

All Roman could do was gag. He felt Orton's cock going deep into his throat. He couldn't even claw at Orton to let him know he was choking. All he could do was take as much cock as Orton was forcing into him. He felt the bastards cock harden in his mouth. He felt it start to throb and he could taste the pre cum that was leaning from the tip. He whimpered as Orton let out a roar and then felt the hot, sticky, salty cum that was Randy Orton hit his tongue and throat.

"YES" Randy growled as he continue to thrust his second orgasm into Roman's mouth. He licked his lips as he watched Roman swallow drop after drop of his seed into that hot mouth of his. "Such a fucking good boy. Swallow my load boy. You look so hot taking it like the slut you are."

Roman choked as he continue to take what Orton offered him before he felt that nasty cock leave his mouth. He let out a sob hopefully that Randy Orton would finally leave him alone to suffer in this ultimate humiliation.

Randy yanked his head as Roman looked into his eyes. "We still have a little more time before I have to leave. Let me show you how we're going to spend it."

Roman's shut his eyes. He thought it couldn't be worse but he was dead wrong. He let out a whimper as Orton forced him onto his back this time.

* * *

Dean and Seth returned from talking to Cesaro and Jericho. It was a pretty good match between them and enjoyed it so. If anyone would turn around and see Dean and Seth actually walking side by side laughing and carrying on they would have done a double take. On screen they're in a bitter feud, trying to take the other out. They're supposed to hate each other but that was on screen. Off screen they were the best of friends. More importantly they are lovers. The Shield have broken up on screen but off screen they were stronger than ever.

Dean and Seth wanted to go check on Roman after watching Randy Orton literally beat their submissive down. They knew it was in the script but watching Orton practically beat Roman down. He wasn't being gentle at all. Top it all off. It seem that he botched the first RKO on the announcer's table on purpose. They winced as the second RKO did break the table. Roman is going to get plenty of loving tonight. He had to be so sore after this.

They excused themselves from Jericho and Cesaro and made their way to Roman's locker room. They pushed the door open and had to step back. A familiar scent hit their nostrils but it was muskier. It was the odor that happened between them after sex. It was the after sex smell. What the hell? How can that be when Dean, Roman and Seth didn't have sex today well at least not right this second?

"What the hell?" Dean growled.

"He better not be cheating on us." Seth hissed angry. They're submissive better just have jerked off but they knew better. Even jerking off doesn't have the same smell then when you physically have sex with another partner.

"Roman!" Dean called out. "Where are you?"

"I don't like this Dean" Seth stated. He had an uneasy feeling. He started to get real antsy. The sooner they find Roman the sooner he'll feel better.

Both walked towards the shower and froze. Both paled immediately and was just floored. There was Roman laying on the floor bound by duct tape covered in semen and blood.


End file.
